


Kassandra and the Minotaur

by Pomyum



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Creampie, F/M, Gaping Vagina, Large Cock, Large Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: Kassandra finds the mythical Minotaur in the Labyrinth, and makes a deal to satisfy its needs.A commission from shade333





	Kassandra and the Minotaur

The trembling of the earth and stone around Kassandra hadn't become any less unnerving since she'd first experienced it. Nonetheless, the strange, ancient structure drew her forward, the promises of treasures within too tempting to pass up. 

Though she knew it was likely folly in her thinking, she still believed she was blessed. If not by the gods, then by the ancient civilization and their incredible creations. Whatever was causing the tremors within would be dangerous. Of that she was certain. But Kassandra of Sparta was the deadliest woman in Greece. Whatever lay within was dead already, if it decided to pit itself against her.

" _Even if it is actually the Minotaur_ ," she thought, rolling her eyes. The Labyrinth was famed for the beast that lay within, half man, half bull, and all who entered its depths allegedly vanished. Kassandra found the story ridiculous. She'd seen many incredible things recently, but nothing indicated that such monsters were anything other than stories.

As she roamed further inside, navigating the twisting maze, a strange crunching noise began drifting down the halls, along with a dull roaring. She figured some animal must have made the Labyrinth its home, and was likely the source of the Minotaur myth. Still, she needed to be prepared, and she drew her weapons as the sounds grew louder. Whatever was there would probably need to be killed. She didn't want any obstacles between her and the Labyrinth's treasure.

Eventually she entered in an open room, filled with torches but still dark. The noises seemed to be coming from within, and sure enough she soon found the source. An immense beast snorted at her, tossing aside the human body it had been feeding on. She watched in amazement as the actual Minotaur rose to greet her with a growl.

"You're... real," she said, staring up at the approaching beast... man... thing. "Fuck me." 

It was enormous, far larger than any creation of nature. It had to be a creation of the gods, or the ancients. Someone with a twisted mind and soul who could conceive and create such a thing.

A giant man's body, with a huge bull's head including enormous horns that looked able to easily run Kassandra through. Thick fur on its legs, arms and chest. Despite having the body of a man, though, its proportions were all wrong. Everything was too thick, too heavily built, and though it walked like a man, its stomping and angry screaming seemed to say it was an animal. All of it added up to a true monster, furious and ready to kill. 

Most astounding of all, though, was the incredibly huge cock swinging between its legs. It looked longer even than a bull's cock, and far, far thicker. Before the creature had risen onto its legs, the enormous dick seemed to actually be resting on the ground. When it drew itself up to its full height, the dick went past its knees. 

Kassandra wasn't sure if she should be horrified by the sight of it or aroused to no end.

Her astonishment was quickly silenced as the creature stomped and roared before charging straight at her, swinging its immense battleaxe forward. She snapped from her shock just in time to dodge away, slipping beneath the blade as it swung over her head. A gust of wind pulled at her hair before she whipped around, blades at the ready. The creature crashed into a pillar, knocking it over before recovering and turning back to the intruder. 

"Alright, malaka Minotaur," she said, surprisingly eager to kill such a creature, "let's see what you've got."

On it came once more, head bowed as it charged. Again Kassandra dodged away, nimbly leaping aside as the axe cut the air where she'd just been standing. Her blades came down almost immediately after, Kassandra charging into the beast and slicing across its thick hide. As it swung wildly she backed well away, beginning to pester it with arrows. 

The beast was incredibly durable, however, and took an inordinate amount of punishment. The fight went on and on, no amount of damage seeming to finally fell the creature. Fortunately, it seemed to take a huge amount of energy to move its immense bulk, and the creature began slowing down before too long. Kassandra was exhausted also, but she was used to long endurance fights. The beast would get weaker and weaker, while she could keep going for some time.

It made her a little cocky, though, and as she took just a little too long to leap over the axe as it swung by, the edge of the blade caught her chest-plate and ripped it away.

"Malaka!" she cried out as she landed, staring down at her chest to see her left breast dangling out, jiggling with the movement of her body. 

The Minotaur noticed it as well, and stopped short of charging her once more, its eyes glued to her exposed bosom. It snorted softly several times, its huge, cow-like tongue licking at its lips. Slowly, its axe began to lower, momentarily forgetting about the fight. 

Most astonishing of all was the sight of its incredible cock quickly hardening, gradually bobbing as it rose further and further. It was Kassandra's turn to gape as she watched in amazement. The cock came up and up and up, until it curved towards the ceiling, telling her just how horny this horned-beast had become.

And it gave her an idea. The beast's last blow had been too close, and it would only take one mistake on her part to find herself sliced in half. Perhaps there was another way to get what she wanted.

"Can... can you understand me?" she asked. Allegedly, the beast had once been a prince, nursing at its human mother's breast.

A snort, the beast coming to life and apparently remembering that they'd been fighting. Then, a nod.

"I'm looking for something. Something that I think you're guarding. Treasure?"

Another nod, and a flick of its head behind it. Kassandra lowered her blades slightly, trying to make herself a little less threatening.

"How about a deal? You and I have some... fun, and you let me take what I want?"

Kassandra smiled, nodding at the creature's enormous cock. She sheathed the spear and her sword, placing her hands on her hips. She briefly shook her shoulders back and forth, causing her exposed breast to wiggle. The beast gave a low growl, apparently appreciating the sight of her beautiful tit jiggling.

"I'm betting you don't get anyone taking care of your... needs, do you?" She pointed at his cock, drawing a shake of his head. "A pity. It's beautiful, and I can feel myself getting wet just looking at that gorgeous dick of yours." It was very much the truth.

She swayed her hips while sashaying forward. If she could just entice the beast into accepting, she could fuck the thing into submission. It would save her the risk of getting killed and get her what she'd come for in the first place. Plus, the beast was sporting perhaps the most beautiful dick she'd ever seen in her life. It was so big it would no doubt stretch her wide, if it would even fit, but she'd be damned to Hades if she didn't want to try. How could she refuse the chance to fuck such a wondrous cock?

It wasn't without its risk. No normal woman would dare do such a thing. Given the size of the dick, it was likely to tear her in half! Yet she was no normal woman, and she'd be damned if she walked away.

The creature swayed back and forth for a moment, as if deciding. Its left hand soon lifted, slowly stroking along its cock while it stared at Kassandra's incredible rack. Then the axe fell from its right hand and it nodded. 

Kassandra felt a warmth permeate her chest and a lightness fill her head. What she was about to do was beyond reason. There was no going back for her, though. She wanted that treasure, and she wanted to fuck that dick. She'd have what she wanted. 

Quickly, she began to unclasp her armor, eager to get it off her body so nothing would get in the way. A few seconds later it all dropped to the floor, a loud clang filling the cavern. She then stepped from within, displaying her bare body to the beautiful beast. She sucked in a long breath, puffing out her chest and standing in a sultry, seductive pose. 

"Well?" she said. "Come and get it, big boy."

The Minotaur was on her in seconds, its huge cock bobbing up and down with each step. Its huge hand wrapped around her back, lifting her into the air and bringing her closer to its immense snout. The huge cow-tongue she'd seen earlier lashed out once again, sliding up her chest and over her breasts. It felt rough and warm, yet drove her wild immediately. The tip managed to brush over her clit, sending a spike of pleasure through her body like nothing she'd ever felt before. 

Kassandra shuddered with pleasure, savoring the joy of having such an incredible tongue lapping at her body. Every stroke left a long, thick film of saliva, quickly soaking her chest and belly and even her neck. It felt wonderful, though, and Kassandra giggled in delight. Her eyes closed, her head falling back. She moaned in joy, enjoying the wondrous sensations. No one had ever touched her with their tongue so damn well. 

But the creature seemed intent on impressing her even further. Lifting her up, it brought her sex to its snout, digging its nose between her legs and pushing them apart. It then began to lick at her sex, running its tongue over her ass, along her pussy lips and clit, then up over her stomach before lifting from her body.

Kassandra felt her muscles tense as she cried out in ecstasy. She'd had more than a few people lick her over the years, yet none had touched her so incredibly. Not once. It felt like a wave of wet joy was washing over her tender privates again and again, filling her with no end of pleasure. 

"By the gods!" she shouted, the cave filling with her screams of bliss. 

" _If Aphrodite exists_ ," she thought, " _then I've just felt her touch_!" 

On and on the tongue went at her, the Minotaur savoring the taste of the beautiful little woman in its hand. Kassandra was impressed to no end, having only expected getting fucked and nothing more. She certainly hadn't expected any foreplay, and nothing so wonderful as the tonguing of her cunt. They'd only just begun, and already the Minotaur was proving a better lover than any other man she'd ever been with. 

When it did end, the Minotaur made up for it by bringing its finger to her. Pressing the tip against her lips, the beast began to slowly press it forward, gradually pushing her pussy open. A shuddering cry of bliss now echoed off the walls, Kassandra being driven wild by the slow penetration. 

"FUCK! FUCK ME! BY APHRODITE! YOU ARE A GIFT FROM THE GODS!"

The beast only growled, perhaps in acknowledgment, perhaps merely because of her tone. She didn't know and didn't care. All that mattered was the finger bigger than any cock she'd ever had inside her, and how it thrust inside over and over again, fucking her pussy and stretching it wide. 

After a short while, the beast increased its speed, sliding its finger faster and faster. Kassandra's body was flailing about in its hand, her screams of pleasure filling the cavern, joined by the wet sounds of an enormous finger fucking a soaking wet cunt. The creature groaned, seemingly quite happy with Kassandra's pleasure. Evidently, it took pleasure in her pleasure, a rare thing among humans to be sure, so the fact that this beast did so was beyond wondrous.

Eventually Kassandra came, her body going rigid while her cries reached their crescendo. Her legs splayed out wide, her hands grabbing the Minotaur's fingers in a death grip. Ecstasy filled her body, flowing up from her sex in warm waves of joy, her hips bucking all the while.

After a few seconds she relaxed, her orgasm dying down. Of course, the Minotaur wanted his turn as well. No sooner had Kassandra finished before she felt the beast's other hand grip her waist. She was turned right-side up, her body held close to its chest. Looking down, Kassandra realized the enormous cock was aimed straight up at her cunt. 

For a moment, she thought about going back on her word. That cock wouldn't fit. There was no way. She'd have to stretch to fit it in, and stretch quite a bit. No woman anywhere could possibly take something so immense. Fear gripped her chest, and she wondered if it would tear her apart.

She calmed herself down, though. She was Kassandra of Sparta, the grand-daughter of Leonidas! The ancients and possibly the gods were with her. The cock of a Minotaur would not be what destroyed her. If anything, she was the one woman in the world who could satisfy such a beast: one that had been starving for sexual attention for so very long.

Kassandra was resolved, and soon she felt herself slowly moving down. A few seconds later, the cock struck her vulva, putting gentle pressure onto her cunt. Kassandra moaned in pleasure, gritting her teeth as she felt herself parting to embrace the most welcome member. Wider and wider she went, even feeling a small bit of the tip penetrating inside.

Soon enough, though, it could go no further. Her tiny human cunt could not possibly accommodate such an enormous dick. Not yet, anyway. The Minotaur continued to push her down, though, gradually causing the thick head to open her wider. Kassandra's mouth flew open, as did her eyes, saliva spilling from the side of her mouth as she fought through the pain of her pussy being spread far wider than it should have been. 

She didn't want it to stop, though. Despite everything, it felt wonderful having the beast opening her up so very wide. 

Up and up and up it went, slowly pushing inside. It was starting to hurt more, and Kassandra grit her teeth, fighting against the pain. Already she could feel the pleasure building inside her. She only needed to accept the pain for a little while longer before it would turn to utter pleasure inside her. 

She could feel her pussy stretching wide, far wider than any mortal woman could normally endure. The creature's cock was nearly as large as she was, and she knew that by the time it was done she'd be well and truly pulled open. Her pussy would be a wide, gaping hole, and hopefully dripping with Minotaur cum. She figured she would heal. She always did, but for a little while she'd have the biggest pussy in all of Greece!

The creature was ready to begin fucking, and seemed to be impatient. He was penetrating into Kassandra, inch by inch, but at the rate he was going it would take several minutes before he was all the way in her. With a snort, he decided he'd had enough. Gripping Kassandra's waist tightly, he pushed her down in one swift, vicious motion. 

Kassandra let out a loud screech of both pain and pleasure. She felt her pussy open so incredibly wide that she wondered if she'd ever be able to fully heal from such a fucking. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her body going rigid before going limp. She felt sore inside, the huge Minotaur cock having smashed against her cervix with some force. No one in her life had ever fucked her so hard, and already she was grateful she'd decided to push through the pain.

The Minotaur then began to slide her up its cock, Kassandra's body traveling several feet before she was rammed back down with some force. Her cries of pleasure began to fill the cave, screams of utter ecstasy mixing with the groans and snorts of the beast currently fucking her wildly. Its hips thrust upward again and again, pushing its cock deep inside her every time she moved downward. Her stretched cunt and the pounding on her cervix filled her with pain. Yet, it mixed with the pleasure filling her stuffed pussy, driving her wild with a blissful ecstasy that shouldn't have been possible.

As Kassandra flailed about, the biggest cock in existence stuffing itself into her pussy over and over again, she knew that the story of the Minotaur's creation was true. Aphrodite herself had seen to the beast's creation, for who else could create an animal of such passion and wonder? Who else could have given Kassandra such unbelievable pleasure?

" _Aphrodite_ ," Kassandra thought, praying in her head, " _thank you for this gift! Your wonder knows no bounds_!" 

Up and down she went, limbs flailing, breasts bouncing, her ear-piercing cries being a sweet melody to the beast's ears. Kassandra had no idea how many times she came while she rode the incredible cock. At least twice, though it could have been more. The long, thick rod became slick with her juices, rivulets running down to its immense balls. 

Eventually, the beast began to heave heavy groans, a sure sign of its oncoming orgasm. Kassandra was barely aware at that point, but did wonder what it would feel like to be filled with its cum, to be drenched with the seed of a beast. Then, as the creature suddenly shoved her down and roared at the top of its lungs, she found out. 

The mighty cock twitched and convulsed inside her, spewing out its warm seed. Kassandra began to fill, every inch of her cunt not already full of the monstrous cock became filled with semen. She could feel it flowing up into her womb and squeezing out past the dick to fall to the floor below. The misthios screamed in ecstasy along with her partner, her own orgasm overtaking her. The sounds of their bliss mingled together and filled the chamber, with the muffled cries of joy echoing throughout the entire Labyrinth.

* * *

Kassandra wasn't sure how long she'd been out. The last thing she remembered was the orgasm she was having as the Minotaur came inside of her, and then... nothing. She'd blacked out. She tried to sit up, but groaned as pain and soreness filled her entire body. Gradually, she managed to push herself onto her elbows and found that she was lying on the stone floor of the Labyrinth. Nearby, the Minotaur slumbered, slumped back against a pillar.

It's huge cock had gone soft, though it was still incredibly long. The trail of white juices leading away from it caught Kassandra's attention, though. A long line of cum several inches wide led straight toward her and ran between her legs. Reaching down, she hissed in pain when she found her cunt stretched wide. She grit her teeth and reached down once more, and was shocked by how wide she was. 

Her pussy had become a huge hole between her legs, so wide that she managed to get her entire fist within without touching the sides. There was only moisture there, and when she withdrew her hand, she found it completely covered in a thick white film. The creature had come so much that she had a river of semen pouring from inside her, and a massive puddle between her legs so thick that it went up several inches on her thighs. 

Gradually she managed to rise, moaning and groaning as her entire body screamed at her. She'd never been fucked so hard in her life, and she suspected she never would be again. The Minotaur had wrecked her, and she figured she'd have to spend a few weeks, at least, recovering. That had to have been the greatest fucking a woman had ever received. Well, except perhaps when Pasiphae had been screwed by a bull to give birth to the Minotaur in the first place.

Kassandra quietly retrieved her clothing and weapons, strapping them back on without waking the sleeping beast. She thought it best to let him sleep and take her reward. She didn't think he would go back on his word, but he was a beast. It was hard to say. Still, he'd given her the fucking of a lifetime, and she'd remember it forever. 

And who knew? Maybe one day she'd find her way back, and see if he was up for another night of stretching her wide open.

As she made her way out after retrieving her prizes, she giggled to herself. She'd heard Theseus had found his way through the labyrinth with a ball of string. Well, she would certainly be able to find her way back to the center if she needed to, since she was leaving a long trail of cum behind as she walked. 

"Maybe next time," she thought, "he'll leave so much in me that my belly gets bigger!" It was a fine thought, and one that would comfort her in her dreams from then on.


End file.
